Lonely stars
by Gaby-Draki
Summary: Do I have to? Geniver is lonely, she has a sort of imaginary friend looking like England and... stuff happen? T-rated cause I'm paranoid. Humor cause it's not THAT serious. Oh and it'll have more characters in the future don't worry. The first chapter may sound boring or sad, but it's just an intro.
1. Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Canada or whatever turns out already existing.**

**Let me know about faults or parts hard to understand.**

**HUMANS. I HAVE RETURNED. **

**In case you don't know me, I wrote a story exactly last year about an hetalian truth or dare in another world. I suddenly disappeared when final exams showed up and now… I came back. One year later. **

**And yeah I still like Hetalia. Well I kind of calmed down in summer 2014 but a week ago, through my search for a Creepypasta fanfiction…**

**[Pause]**

**SHOUT OUT TO ALL CREEPYPASTA AND HETALIA LOVERS! IF WE LOVE BOTH IT ONLY SHOWS HOW [CENSORED] UP WE ARE! YEEAAHH!**

**[End of Pause]**

… **for a creepypasta fanfiction I found this one about thirty nations from Hetalia getting stuck in the conference room on October 30. So they end up telling creepy pasta stories to each other. I forgot by who it was and how to find it so…**

**Disclaimer no 2: I do not own the cool story above.**

**Anyway, that story brought back EVERYTHING. ALL OF MY FEELINGS FOR HETALIA. WITH A [CENSORED] VENGEANCE.**

**I felt like when I replayed Minecraft after a while, jumping from version 1.6.4 to 1.7.2.**

**I felt like crying before the beauty of it all.**

**Sooo… yeah.**

**Summary of the following story: None. I know myself. I know that when it doesn't come with suggestions, my own stories coming right out of my mind never go along with what I want to write. Why? 'Cause "imagination is a window to another world", that's why. I'm discovering the story as I write with whoever also reads it.**

**Soooooo… yeah.**

**I really need to stop talking. You probably don't even understand my rambling.**

-_I'm down on the floor… waiting…_

My voice filled my bedroom as my mind drifted away in a fantasy land.

_-I'm down on the floor… waiting…_

Lie. I was lying upside down across my bed, my feet on my pillows and my head over the edge. My long blond hair had fallen to the floor in a chaotic riverfall.

_-…waiting for the locks to break…_

The lights went out. I closed my misty-blue eyes.

_-…waiting for my wings to spread…_

My entire room flashed twice as I sang, my verse finished by a loud thunder. My house shook along with the ground. We moved on the tip of a mountain. That same mountain was on top of another huge one too big to see from the ground, since it just looked like flat ground from human perspective, if you get what I mean.

It wasn't high enough for eternal snow, rocky grounds and lacks of oxygen, but the tip of my three levels plus attic house reached around two meters below that line. The attic wasn't really an attic, more of a room. MY room. The entire roof was mine.

_-…waiting for the flowers to bloom…_

I had nice octagonal windows on both walls (the only flat ones on each side of the roof) covered by white cotton curtains with yellow flowers. Even thought they were closed, my windows were a bit old so they let in a small air current moving my curtains in a slightly eerie way.

I had sort of electric Chinese lanterns along the inside tip of the roof. They were kind of cool, because they contained custom multicolor LED lights. From a remote thrown somewhere in my room, I could control their color, shade, set and animations.

I placed a disco ball at the center made of really small pieces of mirror, almost glass dust (so it looked more of a shiny grey ball than a disco ball).

The only other "physical" stuff I had were a large amount of books in piles here and there (lack of library), an old storage chest, a few wooden boxes also scattered here and there, a night table with an oil lamp on it (in case there's no electricity like now), a Canadian flag I nailed over my bed, a rack with my "good" clothes hanging from it and a huge amount of pillows of all shapes and sizes forming a lazy area on one side of the roof. The latter was pretty high –Canadian style-, around twelve feet high (had to use the ladder to place my lanterns).

Oh yeah I forgot the ladder on the floor behind my bed. And the trapdoor in front of it, a little further than where my hair was.

Sorry ladder and trapdoor.

Although the ceiling was high, the house could've been considered thin, so there was a slanted wall, the ladder, my bed, my hair, the trapdoor, one meter, a pile of books than the other slanted wall. In the other direction, there was a flat wall, two meters of lazy area, piles of books and wooden boxes, one meter and a half, my night table, my bed, my chest, a pile of books and wooden chests, my rack, one meter and a half again, piles of books and wooden boxes than the other flat wall.

The thunder shook my house again, but twice as hard as the first one, making one of my book towers break down.

Don't ask about the architect.

_-waiting for the light to shine bright…_

A flash, a loud snap and really REALLY loud thunder shacking my house like no tomorrow.

_-…waiting for you…_

Rain fell on the roof like a flat truck meeting a brick wall.

If you get what I mean.

I held my flying mint bunny plush closer to my chest. I shivered, a light white satin dress barely covering me.

I rolled over and placed my head on my pillows. Sleep soon took over me under the heavy rain.

_Have you ever felt alone within a crowd?_

_I was surrounded by many people, many of which I couldn't name or even recall ever meeting before. Mom came out to me speaking in French "I'm so happy we could finally succeed a family get-together!"_

_Family?_

_She noticed my frown. "Why do you look so confused? Geniver, don't you remember aunt Josée, uncle Jeff, aunt Michelle, cousin Jeane, aunt…" she went on as she motioned to almost every person in my range of view._

_Remember?_

_While Mom kept naming very member of my "family", I noticed that everyone seemed greyish. I saw in my aunts, uncles, cousins… even in my brothers and sisters… the lack of life. The lack of personality. The lack of brightness._

_The lack of souls._

_The fear. The control over them._

_Grey puppets._

_My Mom was a little more colorful, although I began to panic when her colors suddenly seemed to dim and fade away while she complained about something I couldn't understand. She became sad and started to fade away in the crowd. I reached out, feeling tears threatening to fall._

_Mama! Mama please don't go! Please don't leave me! Please don't disappear… mama…_

_-Gen!_

_I looked to my right, startled._

_There, standing out of the monochrome crowd, were my cousin Alex and of course Arthur, bright and colorful._

_Alex waved to me with his usual grin. Arthur kept his usual stern expression, holding a cup of tea coming from God knows where again._

_Joy and excitement filled me. I ran to them and as soon as my hand grabbed Alex's, we escaped the family reunion to a hole in the wall leading to another adventure with my two companions._

_My best friend and my consciousness._

_No. My adviser. My inner voice._

_Alex couldn't see Arthur._

_He existed, but only as a part of my mind borrowing a fictional character's physical appearance. A character from a Japanese TV show with short –too short- episodes I love. He appeared to me like a good father or a big brother or at least a guardian. And of course as a guide._

_England from Hetalia._

_With him I didn't feel so alone._

_Alex was telling me how cool whatever was on the other end of the tunnel when he pulled me inside. I happily followed him, myself followed by Arthur -who advised me to lower my head before getting in- till a hunch made me stop in my tracks._

_I turned around._

_Suddenly I found myself in a bright golden ballroom surrounded by my grey soulless family members. I could sense Arthur's presence on my left and Alex's on my right, although they weren't the ones making me feel the heavy chains all over me, holding me to the ground. _

_On a balcony looming over the ballroom, staring right at me with grim judging eyes…_

…_was my father…_

…_covered in his dark miasma…_

_Worst than grey was living poison. Especially when unintentional._

**If you don't understand something, tell me –even though some parts aren't supposed to be understood- and if I suck in grammar, tell me… **

**No flames please… **

**Aaand… that's it. For now. **


	2. Crash

-Wake up Love.

-Mmmh…

-Geniver. It's time to get up.

-Mmmmh!

My bed is too comfy. You stroking my head like that don't help in any way my morning sleepiness.

He sighed.

I felt him sit on my bed, his hand on my head.

I had an hunch telling me something bad is gonna happen although my head was too fuzzy to recall what the British man beside me was about to do.

-Last chance.

He sighed again, receiving no answer.

My eyes snapped open as an electric shock travelled my body. I sat straight up with a sudden amount of athletic energy.

-AAaaah!

Arthur was nowhere to be seen, which meant he returned in my head.

-Stop using the nervous taser!

_Nervous taser_. That's how I call it. A deadly weapon. WHICH HE USES ON ME EVERY MORNING!

I shouldn't have read that book in my Mom's library about "the effect of thoughts on the nervous system". Why did I even open it? LOOKED AT IT?!

_Oh stop complaining, it was interesting._

I crossed my arms to pout.

_Your fault for not getting up when I politely asked you to. You have fifteen hours before you._

Yeah, so?

_Use them._

_WISELY._

I gazed at my curtains covering my window over my lazy area. Light sipped through them in a way to give my room a warm yellow aura mixing with the glow which seemed to emanate from my numerous colorful pillows. The result was a bright and colorful radiance…

Bright and colorful…

Use fifteen hours wisely… how? What can I do today?

_Go by the waterfall?_

You mean the small waterfall down the hill? Nah. I don't want to-

_Don't start with the "I don't want to go outside, it's too cold" excuse. Come on, we have to make sure that the snap from yesterday's storm wasn't something important before your parents come back this afternoon._

Yeah… The day before yesterday, they left the house to visit aunt… Martine? Sardine? Tartine? Something like that. My father questioned me when I refused to go –His questions were innocent on the surface but I could see in his eyes that he believed I was chasing them from the house to start an orgy with drugs and alcool- although my Mom expected as much –not the orgy- so she convinced _father_ to just leave me home alone.

Thanks Mom.

-Alright, fine!

I got off my bed to open my storage chest. I threw out the first things that came in contact with my hand.

White T-shirt, green shorts –to the knees-, green camo hoodie… 'kay. The usual.

OOOOOOOOOOO

-It's cooold…!

I said, freezing, my poor little fingers becoming numb-

_Stop whining. It's your fault for not listening to me. I told you to wear something other than shorts!_

I made a childish whining noise, my hands in fists, eyes and mouth in 3s, just to nag him.

_Sigh. Let's just look around some more._

-But I'm freeeeziing!

…

_And I thought you were Canadian?_

…

_Gils tan themselves in swimsuits and towels on snow._

…

_Right now, there are still houses under three meters of snow in Northern Québec and the territories even though we're in March._

…

_And you complain about 15°C?_

…

-…

-Damn you.

I could feel him smile.

I was standing on a rock within the woods, looking all around me, trying to see anything out of picture. I couldn't see very far though from the ground, the trees blocking the view and all.

A small wind of fresh air blew on the side of my face when I turned to face my house.

_Oh no. Don't. Why not enjoy being outside instead?_

Mmmh… 'kay.

He won.

I turned to the nearest pine tree. I took a few breaths, ran and jumped on it, taking a hold of the lowest branch. I switch to looking away from the tree's trunk so I could swing myself upward and hold the branch like a sloth, than I swung myself again to sit on the branch and grab a higher one over me. The rest of the climb was a piece of cake till I reached the summit. I had to choose carefully so as to not step on something too thin.

I love to do this… and should've done it in the first place.

…_I agree._

I was surrounded by lands of mountains covered by woods and rivers **[**_**search "sentier des loups parc Jacques Cartier" on Google images and it'll give you the basic idea**_**]**. There was the mountain with my house on it and I was on a bit higher mountain next to it with a creek in between. Such a beautiful picture.

Yet there it was. What was _out of picture_.

-Is it just me or is there really a... uhm… round empty area over there?

_It doesn't seem like just you. Your brain activity tells me this is real._

Ha. What is technically a result of schizophrenia can check on my brain activity and interpret it so it can tell me whether what I'm seeing is another result of schizo or not.

_You have to admit, I'm useful._

Yeah, alright, I admit it.

But still… Ha.

After memorizing in which direction according to my house the "hole in the trees" was, I came down from my tree which had begun to bend.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

_What the bloody hell happened here?_

You just mentally voiced my thoughts.

…

Do not question the logic in the sentence above.

The trees were… uh… try to imagine three kinds of trees: one kind that broke outwards, one kind that broke inwards and one kind that's bent in a way that from above, together the trees make a twister towards the middle.

Oh and just sayin', [CENSORED] physics.

And by middle I mean the hole.

No, more of crater.

A large cylindrical metal satellite-looking thing seemed to have fallen from the sky. Pathetically.

Blue lines, symbols and numbers formed themselves around me.

_Impact radius… ten meters. Be careful, I'm detecting high concentration of oxygen and hydrogen._

You're more of gadget than an illusion made up by my mind.

_Humans are computers to begin with. _

_I'm detecting high concentration of infrared rays._

You can just say it's hot.

_Landing angle… approximately 90° from ground axis._

Yeah, anything special?

…

_I'm detecting unidentified energies._

…

_One coming from the unidentified object…_

… _the other surrounding us…_

Let's hope it's not radiation.

I slid down the crater's edge. It's pretty deep.

_Approximately 3 meters deep._

Well that big metal thing sure landed well.

Sarcasm.

The air became warmer as I slid closer. I could see that the "satellite" had better days. Black marks covered it and there seemed to be missing parts.

_Diameter… 3 meters. Height… 2 and half meters. Although, from the looks of it, I think it was 3 meters before it landed._

_You really want to get closer?_

I was halfway within the crater.

-Well yeah, du~h.

_It's dangerous._

-First off, you told me to enjoy being outside and second off, you want to know what's inside just as much as I do.

No response.

My forward foot reached where the rock seemed to turn into gravel mixed with bigger stones. I could now feel the heat penetrating my shoes.

I reached, what you could call, the point where it's a very bad idea to remove them.

-I guess the snap we heard yesterday was all those trees breaking at once, than the thunder which shook my house was a shockwave.

Arthur "mmhed" in agreement.

Earlier, the closer we got to the "hole", the more the trees seemed to have been pushed away from it.

Quite a sight, really. How come our Canadian versions of homeland security, CIA and MIB aren't here yet?

Oh yeah.

Please think of that one scene in hetalia with Canada and Usa playing catchball.

And please don't judge us even if it's too late.

_Stop thinking, listen._

I was now a few feet from the satellite. I could feel some kind of static lifting my hair.

But my eyes were glued to the massive metal dump.

Muffled sounds came from it. A thump followed by a loud "bang" made a rectangle plate appear on one side.

I was shocked.

Another "bang" made the plate stuck out even more to let out an unimaginable amount of dark smoke and one last good kick made the plate fly off in a straight line.

I was stunned.

If not frozen despite the 30°C air surrounding me.

A ball –meaning huge cloud- of smoke came out along with a man way too dirty to identify as a Canadian of something else. He stumbled out, a small incomprehensible curse escaping him.

He then reached back inside to pull out another smaller man, apparently with the help from the signs he was making with his hands and chin.

After settling down the first man, he reached in again to pull out another even smaller and finally help out the last man which helped him. Well, I thought it was the last one but in reality he was the third guy conscious enough to move. The _true_ last guy came out after him. I noticed that they looked pretty similar despite the dirt -or ash- covering them.

They stumbled away from the satellite, supporting each other and the two unconscious guys thrown over their shoulders. They collapsed midway out of the crater, unable to climb the steep edge.

The way they tried to drag themselves, still holding on their comrades, made me snap out of my stun, extremely worried and moved.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_When I saw them for the first time… coming from somewhere I could only imagine before… I knew that their meeting would impact my life, but I couldn't tell how much._


	3. Save

**Sorry for the wait… physic and modern world exams. **

**Why do I always start writing something when finals are coming up? **

**If you read any grammar, syntax, orthography or any other kind of faults, tell me about it in the reviews! Or just review for the fun of it!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Get a hold of yourself, you idiot! _

No need to yell!

_I've been trying to tell you to move for the third time already! _

Oh…

I hurried to the worn-out men. I noted that the first one to come out was the most muscular. Like, seriously, his muscles put mine to shame -not that I had any muscles to begin with. Probably hearing my approach –loud footsteps on gravel-, he looked up in my direction. I met misty-blue eyes like mine within the cloud of floating ashes.

Maybe we're related?

My lungs stung from the smoke when I reached him. I blinked a few times before a coughing fit took over me. I wanted to retreat, but I didn't have the heart to leave them like this.

-*cough* Are you… *cough* …alright?! *loud cough**cough*

_Do they look alright?! _

Shut up! I didn't know what else to ask!

_Start with "can you hear me" or "can you move" instead! _

Alright, alright!

-*cough* Can you… *cough* hear me?!

The big guy and the two guys who looked awfully similar nodded. One of the latter even let out a –weak-"yeah!" However I neither heard nor saw any response from the smaller men which had been taken out of the satellite by the taller ones.

_This is bad. You have to remove them from the smoke, it's poisoning them. _

Carbon monoxide?

_Yes._

[CENSORED].

I took hold of the bigger man's arm to somewhat pull him on his feet. I obviously couldn't drag him out of the crater by myself, but with him using the little bit of strength he had left to put one foot in front of the other with me guiding him, the job turned out a lot easier than I expected –probably thanks to my addiction to climbing trees, so I could at least handle my own weight.

I laid him down on the comfy moss outside of the crater, and then repeated the process with the others.

One of them lost consciousness while climbing up the edge. I slipped and barely saved my forehead from hitting the stone. It got tough to get that one out. The last two, the smaller ones, were a piece of cake compared to the first three.

At last, I managed to get them all out. I had laid them down on the ground next to each other.

Long sigh of relief.

-What the hell… *cough*… did you guys eat for breakfast?

No response.

-Hey… *cough*

Nothing.

-[CENSORED]…

_Bloody hell, let me take over!_

What? Why?! Just tell me what to do!

_Geniver, you have no knowledge or experience whatsoever about what to do in these kinds of situations!_

And you do?! You're a personified part of my mind, an illusion, a result of schizophre-

_Trust me._

His voice was too serious. More serious than it had ever been before. My eyes moved from the five unresponsive men lying in front of me to Arthur, who stood behind them. Our gazes met, and for a second I felt like I was meeting him for the first time, although I had him since as long as I could remember.

Within his green eyes that always reminded me of maple leaves in summer times, I saw a veteran who've been through every dangerous situations you could possibly imagine, if not worse.

I must say, it intrigued me.

-Kay'…

He took over.

OOOOOOOOO

Here's what happens when he takes over: First, you feel yourself falling backwards, your vision changes till it's like looking through small foggy goggles and you partly lose your senses in a way similar to having a big annoying cold without the running nose and headaches.

Then, you're floating in the back of your mind and can't do anything but think and talk to Arthur till he gives your body back.

It sucks.

So I usually day dream in those moments.

…

Which means I haven't caught anything that was going on after he took over.

OOOOOOOOO

[Two hours later]

I suddenly snapped back in control when Arthur tripped on a root coming out of nowhere. I squealed as I leaped forward.

Apparently, we were running away from the crater towards my home –which from afar looked like a wooden defensive tower.

No, no strong arms caught me. Pity.

My face hit moss mixed with pine leaves which, of course, felt like needles on my sensitive facial skin. And since we were running down the last hill before climbing up the one on which stood my home, my body flew over my head –without miraculously breaking my neck.

I screamed as I started to roll down the hill, leaving the other men following me in my wake.

-…Miss!

I felt like playing a nature-themed human-scaled pinball game as the trees I –accidently- bumped into bounced me back towards another tree further down, sometimes passing through bushes and fern clearings.

My "game" ended when I rolled over a fallen over trunk, did a somersault midair and fell in the stream –disturbing the local fishes- with a "sploush!"

I sat up in the water reaching my neck, happy to be alive.

-Are you alright?!

I turned my head around to look up; the five men I had previously "saved" were looking down at me from the shore. The poor guys were covered by dark stains, seemed about to collapse and coughed every so often.

-What's the rush? I asked.

They gave me questioning looks. The second smallest quickly shrugged it off.

_Well… they showed up._

Oh.

I couldn't see them from the stream, but I could clearly hear the helicopters' humming from it.

NOW they show up, eh?

I gazed at the sky, my hand blocking the sunlight.

HALF A DAY later, eh?

_Get out! We have to hide them!_

Okay.

I'm too excited to ask questions. This has never happened to me before. The idea of hiding people, probably saving their lives in doing so, was epic to me.

Just then did I realize how cold the water was. We were still in march after all.

I stumbled out of the stream, feeling a bit dizzy while standing up. I pointed to the pathetic bridge I once built out of stolen planks from my father over the stream.

-Get over here and follow me!

OOOOOOOOO

I pushed my backdoor shut, relieved.

I hurried to my kitchen's sink to close the curtains. My living room's high windows were already shut: I don't know if it's the same elsewhere, but screw logic in Canada when it comes to temperature. It can be as low as you want outside, even below our usual -40°C in January, yet the damn sun will still turn your house into a personal sauna… if your house is well isolated, which is the case for mine.

So yeah, I kept my living room's curtains closed by day when my Mom wasn't around to worship the sun.

-…uhm… thank you…

Behind me stood my five worn out soldiers. They must've dusted themselves off because I could make out their uniforms. I had enough culture, as secluded as I was, to tell they weren't from the same nation. One of them was obviously American with the little USA flag on his arm, so was another who was Canadian. That's all I could tell.

-Uhm… If you aren't too tired… go take a shower. I'll give you guys clothes from my dad and my bro.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**I feel like this chapter is too small. But I can't continue it past 9…**

**;)**


	4. Realisation

The boys took a shower and changed into the clothes I found for them quickly enough. I have two bathrooms with showers, so around an hour after I sent them in, they were all back in the living room.

And I was in shock.

But, let's rewind.

I gave them really simple clothes; blue jeans, white T-shirts and grey socks. For the big guy, I stol-uh, _borrowed_ a set from my dad, for the smallest one I took a set out of my owns and the other guys got sets from my brother's vacant room (now used as storage space 'cause the attic is MINE). When they all came down one by one, clean and drowsy, I took the chance to… well… _study_ them.

Misty-blue two (like Mewtwo, 'cause I'm Mew) came down first.

_Childish._

Pfff. You gotta be childish in life. So, shush.

His blond hair was messy and dripping with water. And oh yes, he had _muscles._

Made me wanna poke them.

Hard-looking big muscles makes me wanna poke.

_*Long sigh*_

Shush!

A disapproving look on my face, I shook my head from left to right, eyeing the drenched mane.

The man flushed and brought up his hand to pull his hair back.

_He misunderstood your concern._

I know. Oh well.

I sighed, leaving my living room to grab a small towel in the bathroom connected to the kitchen (that one didn't have a shower). Sticking out my head beyond the doorframe, I motioned the tall blond to sit on the big old brown couch (the wall between the kitchen and living room has an opening allowing to see through). I grabbed two more things while he did as told before leaving the bathroom.

His head hang backwards and his eyelids were about to close when I came back to him.

-Hey, don't you fall asleep on me yet!

He groaned when I caught his head in the small tower.

-Are you so out of it you forgot to dry off your hair?

If he believed his hair was messy before, I was glad he couldn't see his reflection on my TV when I was done with it. It fought gravity.

My TV was turned on when I got bored of waiting downstairs. While the guys waited in line for the bathrooms to be free like robots (if robots do that), I enjoyed a cool documentary about penguins.

When a little penguin got stuck in an ice hole, a nagging voice kept telling me about the possibility of one of my "guests" falling asleep in the shower.

Of course, you know which voice I'm talking about.

_I'm not nagging you! I'm just warning you… it's possible. They're worn out…_

If it happens, I'll just deal with it then. I won't have much trouble 'cause the bathrooms' doors can't be locked.

My dad broke the locks.

All of them.

When we moved here, I kept falling in the large toilet bowls.

Don't laugh.

I grabbed the comb I brought with me from the bathroom after setting the towel aside. I combed the now dry hair until I could pass my fingers through it without meeting any knot. Satisfied, I patted the head, earning another groan from my victim.

Why did I act so casually with him?

I blushed, realizing what I was doing, but my hand kept stroking the stranger's blond strands.

He looked young… maybe in his twenties?

I'm seventeen… I'll soon be eighteen…

_STOP._

Oh my gosh thanks! My face must be autumn maple red right now! What was I thinking?! I just barely met the guy!

In my frustration, I hurriedly took hold of the hair gel, pouring some on my hands. While I –terribly- stroke the man's hair with the foamy stuff, probably confusing him as to why I was so _caring_ one second and _murderous_ the next, another guy came down. The smallest.

He was Asian, and really small. I think he was barely older than me.

Seeming ready to feint on the last stair step, he gazed around with dead eyes.

-Com'here, I told him, pausing the hair torture to motion the small guy to sit on my old couch like I did before with my victim.

He dragged himself to the couch where he collapsed letting out a "gomen…" but his breathing steadied before he finished.

Alrighty then.

I combed the blond hair now straightened by the gel for the last time.

Me and my victim both sighed in relief.

Despite my embarrassment, after wiping my hands on the towel I set aside… I took my chance.

My finger softly poked the man's arm, my face like a cat (:3).

_Sigh._

-Hm?

-You have big muscles, I said bluntly.

As if he didn't know what I was talking about, he held up his arm and flexed it. I gasped.

-…I train every day, he said in a low and tired yet proud voice.

I flexed my own arm to compare. Yeah, I broke one of the to-not-destroy-your-self-esteem rules.

Arthur and I both depressed declared the area behind the couch "emo side of the couch" as substitute to an emo corner. The blond seemed to have felt the dark blue aura of depression coming from me (us).

He moved to partly face me, his left arm over the backrest. Too obsessed with my _pathetic_ arm, I only heard him move on the fabric.

-…They don't show how strong you are.

-Uh?

-You're a lot stronger than you look…

My blush (which had partially vanished) came back at full force. I don't get complements like that often. My mom would only call me her treasure as for my dad… yeah, my dad. Let's not got further in there.

I doubted his word a little…

-I'm not so sure… I can only handle my own weight…

My eyes moved away from my "noodles" to misty-blue two. It hit me like a brick.

_Intimidating._

Even while sitting casually on my couch, terribly tired and wearing a white T-shirt… his face was just… intimidating. Strong and sure of its authority.

With his hair pulled back like that… was he aware of the effect?! Maybe it's just the isolated me who isn't used to that kind of clean look…

…what have I done?!

His eyes though… they were the same as mine. And come on, my eyes are NOT scary.

I mean, saying my eyes are scary is saying… uh…

…_Americans are mature._

Close enough.

[**I AM NOT RACIST**]

-…Miss!

I snapped out of my thoughts.

-Who-what-when-where-why?! Oh… were you talking to me? I-I'm sorry…

He sighed.

-It's fine… (He looked up at the ceiling, probably thinking about his companions upstairs) You could say that I'm used to it…

-Oh… ha ha (the heck am I laughing for?!)… Sorry. Hum… may I ask your name?

-Ludwig beilschmidt. Yours?

I froze (again). Why did that name sound so oddly familiar?

_Maybe because you heard it somewhere before? _Arthur said matter-of-factly.

I heard it before? I don't remember…

_You don't remember?_

No… I feel bad, am I supposed to?

-Hum…miss? Your name?

-Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! (I held my hands near my chest) Geniver! Geniver Valley. Uh… Are you german?

He seemed surprised by my question.

-…Ja. I live in the West side.

Why did I feel like I really, _really, REALLY_ knew him?! His eyes, his hair, his height, his name, his nationality…

A Japanese companion…

I turned around just in time to see another guy coming down, as weary as the previous one. He had a smile though and his eyes were closed… my (inexistent) guts told me he had a curl…

-Oh! Ciao! He grinned.

It clicked in.

_Took you time._

-Is… is your name Feliciano Vargas?

I heard a gasp from Ludwig.

-Si… how do you know-vee? He looked happy and confused at the same time about me knowing his name in advance.

-I-I… You…

...

...

-Y-You're the Axis powers right?!

I looked at each of them frantically.

Ludwig was shocked while Feliciano opened his eyes, confused.

...

Dang it, my heart couldn't take this!

Alright, I was excluded from the rest of society since I was a child, but I DOWN RIGHT KNEW THAT ANIME CHARACTERS DON'T JUST FREAKING CRASH IN YOUR BACKYARD!

W-wait… if they were the Axis… than the twins still taking their showers are…

Oh my gosh…

I was hyperventilating, and close to feinting. Was I that weak when facing an extraordinary situation? Yes, I was.

-Miss, calm down…

-Si signorina! Have we done something wrong?

I wonder why I didn't do the same when seeing the satellite… maybe because I'm not good with being around other people? No, _countries_?!

Maybe they were illusions… yeah… my schizophrenia…

_No they aren't._

What? They aren't? They're real?!

A hand on my shoulder snapped me out of my near panic attack.

-Miss! Calm down! Please, listen to us!

I stared at _Germany_ who stood up and was now holding my shoulders, trying to reach me for I don't know how long. _Italy_ looked very confused and worried.

I held Ludwig's arms, trying to breathe slowly.

-I-I'm… I'm sorry… I-I need to sit down…

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**And there ya go for another week (I try to write faster, I swear). **

**It's almost the end of school year (in two months). I can't wait! But I'm graduating this year! I have to force myself like crazy for the **_**French**_** exam! I chose the wrong course and went for physics instead of social science so now I have an additional exam! My mom threatens me about summer school! I haven't bought my prom dress yet! Canadians are helping Ukraine against prorussians! Québec is cold this year (we're in MAY and it's 0-5°C outside)! Hell has probably frozen over again! My art teacher at school was previously a sort of Canadian version of CIA! **

**Sorry.**


	5. Visitors

**I'm sooo happy of uploading this chapter! It's longer!**

**Review~~**

**Especially if I do any grammar mistakes!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

-Dude, what the heck did you do?

-I…

-She knew my name! Vee~~

-I just introduced myself… she reacted like she knew about us, yet couldn't believe it… America, vat are you doing?

-…Alfred… I don't think it'll help…

I felt something light and soft being place on my head.

The documentary on penguins had ended and was replaced by one about the Amazonian forests. A high pitched nagging female voice which could've belonged to a bimbo explained how the population in Brazil just kept destroying their homelands like idiots.

Returning to what had been placed on my head, a piece of lettuce slipped out to block my left vision. I blinked.

-Look! She's conscious! The hero saved the day yet again!

…

-You dummkopf.

-…*sigh*

-Vee~~ (distracted)

-…gomenasai, did I miss something?

-Oh hey Kiku, you're awake! You didn't miss much, only that girl knowing our identity like a MIB and me being a hero.

-I ferr asleep?

-Ja, you seemed quite tired.

-What happened?

-You don't remember? We crashed!

-…because you took the wheel Italy…

-Ve, but we were going too slow!

-I ferr unconscious in the DTM NIPON 05-2010 when he did, hai?

-Ja. But this voman reanimated you, Italy and America.

-I didn't fall unconscious!

-Ja, you did. _After_ we crashed though.

-…We were poisoned by carbon monoxide… but, it was surprising for you to give in like that; you should be used to it with all the wild fires you had for the last century…

-Ja, I admit, that was surprising.

-Germany?

-Ja Italy?

-It's the… fifth time you said "ja", ve!

-Oh.

_They're so loud. Geniver, are you done with your astonishment?_

You can basically control my mind, read it and blow it up yet you still ask me if I'm done with my astonishment?

_Mere politeness. _

Why didn't you stop me from having one to begin with?

I tried. But now because of me, you've only been out for two hours instead of a day.

…

What?

…

FOR TWO HOURS?! I sat on my couch like a soulless doll, watching my TV with empty fish eyes for TWO HOURS?! I was out, surrounded by five supposed-to-not-exist-in-this-world personifications of countries for freaking ONE HUNDRED TWENTY MINUTES?!

_Approximately. Yes._

I jumped up from the couch, startling the guys. Once the hamburger hit the floor, silence filled the air only to be broken by my yell.

-THEY'RE COMING BACK NOW!

This was bad. Really REALLY bad. I had five men in the house while my parents were gone. No matter how I would explain it, my father would still call me a whore for the rest of my life! I had already a good share of nicknames (most of which my father thought funny), I didn't want any new ones!

-Who's coming back now? The MIB? Illuminati? NASA?!

Germany and Italy were on my left while America, Japan and Canada were on my right, either highly confused by my behavior or nervous as of whom I was talking about. They all held their breaths, waiting for my answer.

A helicopter flew above my house. The walls vibrated from how close the flying machine came to our roof because of our altitude. The guys looked up, unsure of what was going on or to expect. Alfred and Feliciano moved near the white curtains covering a good part of the wall behind my TV to see outside.

I grabbed their shoulders. "NO! N-no no no! Let me do that myself! They mustn't see you no matter what!"

I pushed them away from the window. Peeking outside, a sigh of relief left me when I saw the empty dirt road to my house and the helicopter hovering away headed for the South (my living room faced South-East).

-Vho is coming back now? Germany anxiously repeated America's question.

I closed my curtains, careful not to let any openings.

-My parents…

They gave me incredulous looks.

-You're worried about your parents coming back? And I apologize for not greeting or thanking you for letting us within your home. –Japan.

-It's alright. And Yes.

-You're not independent?-America

-Sadly, no.

-Are you an adult?-Germany

-Almost. I have… *counting on fingers* One, two, three… around four months left.

-…What month are we?-Canada

-March.

-So, hey! Your birthday is close to mine!-America

-Do you have pasta?-Too obvious

-Yeah, in the kitchen. I don't have any spices though. And my birthday is just as close to yours as it is to my nation's!

-Vhich is?-Germany

-Canada! I grinned.

-Are we at my bro?! Come to think of it, were is he?

He's right behind you, you twit.

_Sigh._

You're not one to talk. You constantly mistook him for USA.

-…I'm right here…-Canada

-AAAHHH! A g-ghost!-The twit

Sweat drops from everyone beside him until he realised his mistake.

-Oh! Sorry bro, I mistook you for a ghost there!-The twit

-Canada has quite the large territory, vhere exactly are ve?

-In Southern Québec (They made weird faces). Yeah, the guy who made a scene about becoming independent from Canada a short while ago (second sweat drop from Canada). Yeah, were here.

-Vhy did you help us?-Germany

-Who the heck would've not?!

-Will the army come after us…?-Japan

-Probably. It depends on if they decide that there really were people in your… spaceship.

-The DTM NIPON 05-2010.-Japan

-OK (didn't catch it).

-But, why would your parents' return worry you? Japan really seemed uneasy with that idea.

-Because…

I was interrupted by a set of knocks on my front door. They startled us, as we all thought we'd be fine after the helicopter flew over my house without any men jumping down on the ground to raid my house and capture the –sort of- alien nations. We looked at each other, waiting for something to happen. There was a second set of knocks, louder than the first, confirming our worries.

-Darell, is there really people living here? We heard a man who sounded young say.

-The spotters in the helicop sent us a notice (sounds of fabric referring to a shrug finishing in slapping hips), ha' don't know what those dummies are thinking! The man named Darell answered matter-of-factly. He sounded in his fifties.

There was a groan of agreement.

I motioned my guys to stay silent. We could possibly make the men believe the house was abandoned.

-PASTA'S READY!

Epic facepalm.

-Oh hey, there really are people in the middle of nowhere! Darell said with a laugh.

I thought quickly. Usually when someone came here, my family would make the house seem dead. It was a habit and I never knew the reason even when I asked my mom. Why did we have to live here and hide? Sometimes, we go out like normal persons to visit family and my parents go to work, so at first I believed my mother when she told me they only wanted this place to be peaceful. They told me to consider it like a game. Which I did, and I still do. It's actually fun to play dead, really. Trying to tip toe to the bathroom, testing your reflexes not to bump into anything, training yourself to be as silent as possible in your every actions…

Waiting for the intruders to leave so you can flush the toilet…

It's fun, really.

But when my parents made me drop out of school so I could stay home… They even tried to get rid of the computer (but I hid it under my bed)…

You may tell stories to your kids, but even telling them random fairy tales won't stop your children from questioning those stories, and of course, their own.

It didn't take Einstein to understand they were hiding something while trying to seem normal to the outside world. Sometimes I wonder if it's me they're hiding or if they made me drop out of school so I wouldn't say something wrong out of pure childhood innocence. I don't know what there is to hide though… my schizophrenia?

I never got into high school… I lost all of my friends…

I ran into the kitchen without a sound. Before Italy could scream at my sudden presence, I put a hand over his mouth, my other one's index over my lips.

I whispered to him. His eyes went wide, but he nodded and turned to the living room "Sweetie~~ I'm busy with your lunch, go answer the door!"

I waited a few seconds, then tried to copy his voice "Sweetie~~!"

Success.

Italy and I grinned.

Next step of my plan. I ran back into the living room to grab Canada's arm while motioning the others to hide in the wardrobe. It was risky, since it was near the entrance, but there was nowhere else as secure if we were to open the door.

Yes, we were to open the door.

Thankfully, the wardrobe was as high as the ground floor's ceiling, which was nine feet, so the nations could stand up in it. It was also large enough so they could sit down if felt too tired to endure the next… maybe ten minutes.

While I whispered my plan to Canada, Italy followed the rest of the Axis powers and America inside the closet.

I returned in the kitchen, grabbing the yellow (not pink) apron over the stove's handle and splattered a bit of Italy's sauce over it (not enough to make it a waste). Canada laid down on the couch to feign sleep.

I yelled (still imitating Italy's voice) "SWEETIIIE~~! ANSWER THE DOOR!"

I heard a bump with a "Ha!" from Canada who had thrown himself on the floor. My grin couldn't get wider.

This was the feeling of cooperation. I loved it.

Canada stood up. He groaned in pain and stumbled to the door with the men waiting on the other side.

I made sounds with the wooden spoon inside the pot Italy used.

Last step. Canada opened the frontdoor.

-Hello…-Canada, feigning sleepiness

-Hello, we apologize for disturbing you. We're officials of the local wildlife protectors association…

Bull. Ha.

-… we'd like to know if you heard or seen anything out of normal around your house last night. -Darell

-…what? No… I was watching hockey yesterday...and I fell asleep when there was a commercial… I think it was a commercial… -Canada, the last statement said with shame.

-Oh, really? Man, I understand! Last's night play was SO boring between Maple leafs and Senators! I hope tonight at least one of them scores… sheesh! They didn't even started a fight in the bleachers!-The young man.

I could feel my nation's eye twitch from here. _NO_ hockey game was boring to Matthew William. _Not. A. Single. One._

-They were simply both too skilled… -Canada, trying not to snap.

-*deep old man laugh* This kid knows his game! Forget it, there's no way he would've noticed something!-Darell

I came out of the kitchen.

-Hello my sirs, what can we do for you? I'm sorry I haven't come earlier… this little man here *taping Canada's shoulder* eats a lot!-Me, keeping up the voice acting.

-Well isn't this the pretty little m'mam here! (I couldn't help but blush) But she sure looks like a tough one! –Darell

Darell was really in his fifties. He was a short chubby man, around 5'6'' with salt and pepper thin hair. Typical Canadian Montreal uncle. He looked a lot like my oh so many uncles I couldn't remember the names. Darell wasn't one of them though, he was too short.

My family had Viking ancestors. So, we were pretty tall. In fact, I was the second shortest, my mom being the "dwarf" at 5'9.5'' (She insisted it was 9.5 and not 9).

The other man, the young one, was in his twenties. He looked the same age as Canada actually. He was almost our height, the same height as my mom, with short dark brown hair combed back like Germany, but it didn't have the same effect. He simply looked clean.

Both men wore black suits which obviously told they weren't officials of the local wildlife protectors association. Black attracts bugs. If they were who they said they were, they'd know that and not wear the deadly color in the middle of mountains.

And they wouldn't ask police officers' type of questions.

I smiled at Darell. He sounded like a nice buddy though.

-I heard you from the kitchen. Yesterday, I couldn't have heard nor saw anything, I was trying to sleep but the TV was on full blast and there was a storm outside! You know this house's altitude (they nodded), the tiniest thunder makes me really think this house will be gone before morning! I'll wake up and, well, _câline**_! My house is gone!

Darell laughed again, his hands in fists on his big tummy. We talked more about Canadian French, swearing and hockey, than the men in black suits left with apologies and a "have a nice day" when I told them about the pasta turning cold.

We closed the door after waving to them with jaw-torturing smiles.

I fell on the floor, sighing for the hundredth time today. Canada did the same, only he did follow me on the wooden flooring. When I looked up at him, he was leaning on the wall. The bags under his eyes were darker than before.

I whistled.

Nothing happened. Oops, Italy must've forgotten that part.

-Guys, you can come out now.

The countries hidden in the closet next to me slowly opened the wooden panels to the side. They stepped out one by one hastily, not wanting to stay in the tight wardrobe among my father's smelly coats any longer.

I heard a gasp.

When I looked on my left to see what was going on, I saw Germany reach in the wardrobe to pull out an unconscious Italy like he did with the satellite.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

****Québec swearing expression. Not recommended to repeat in said province. **

**I feel bad for making Italy fall unconscious in the closet like that…**


	6. Talk

**I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**The school gave us a big project and we had to present it last Thursday, then my little brah and my nephew had their first communion (Catholic stuff) and **_**then**_** I had a friend over to finish **_**another**_** project.**

**As an apology, I am giving you a second chapter. And no I am not skipping THIS week chapter because I have nothing but a French literature exam on Friday.**

**Reminder: If I missed something, please tell me.**

**Final PS: I realized that my story is going too slow… I should speed it up a 'lil.**

**OOOOOOOOO**

-Italy?! Italy! Can you hear me?!

We laid him on the couch, trying to gain a sign of consciousness which never came. Germany called him, shook him and slapped him (I squeaked) yet the Italian with a curl stayed in his coma. Wait, coma?!

-Um… maybe we could take him to my room? We can't stay downstairs, it's too dangerous for someone to hear us outside… -me

-Don't you live in the middle of nowhere? –America

-Yeah but the guys from earlier could still be around and the proof of a secret organisation searching for you guys, so… It'd be good if we'd hide in the attic.-Me

-The attic..? But you just said your room…-Canada

-Well…

OOOOO

The nations appeared pissed from climbing two sets of stairs but I could only send them a small apologetic look. I walked away from them, grabbed a rope near my parents' bedroom door acting as a window decoration, and pulled it.

Breaking the fourth wall a sec, you remember the trap I told you about in the first chapter? Yeah well, I forgot to tell you it was a 3x3 foot square trapdoor… and an elevator. And again, don't ask about the architect.

Rebuilding the fourth wall…

The elevator fell down with a thump followed by other wires to pull it back up in front of my guests.

-Maximum of 300kg.-Me

They blinked a few times, agape.

-I'll go first…-Germany, with Italy thrown over his shoulder.

When he stepped on the five inches thick plate, a weird ballad tune alarmed me (and startled the others) when it erupted from the master bedroom. Oh, that ringtone my mom likes…

-Sorry, it's the phone!-Me, dashing to the wired (yes, _wired_) phone on my mother's nightstand. I look at the number calling "Ouin (yeah)?*"

-_Allo!_-My cheery-sounding Mom

-Ouin?-Me

-_Y a-tu quelque chose_ (Is there something wrong)?-Mom

Voice in the background. My father. Probably asking if I'm annoyed by them.

-Non non… J'suis fatigué (No no… I'm tired).-Me

_-Oh ok. Bin, on fait juste appeler pour te dire qu'on va revenir plus tard que prévus, on a tombé en panne à mi-chemin _(Well, we're just calling to tell you we'll come back later than planned, the car broke down mid-way). _On va peut-être revenir demain à place_ (Maybe we'll come back tomorrow instead).-Mom

-Ok.-Me

_-Ok?_-My playful mom

-Ok.-Me

Voice in the background. My father again.

-_Ton père veut te dire de pas s'inquiéter…_(Your father wants to tell you not to worry…)-Mom

-Chocolate?

Our code. If my mom answers milk, we're clear, but if she answers white, she's on the speakerphone, meaning I have to choose my words carefully.

-_Milk!_-Mom

-Cool. S'il savait à quel point je m'en fous comme l'an quarante… (Good. If he knew how I don't give a damn…)

-_Ha ha, je sais. Bon et bien, bye bye _(Ah ah, I know. Oh well, bye bye)!

-Bye.

I hung up.

This.

Is.

[CENSORED].

EPIC!

This means I won't have to worry about my parents till tomorrow!

I left the bedroom and saw Canada pulling on the elevator's wires to reach the attic. I waited for him to finish, then got up there myself.

Italy had been laid on my bed like a sleeping beauty, America was rolling on my pillows in my lazy area only to fall asleep and Canada was entranced by my over-sized Canadian flag over my bed while Japan and Germany were simply looking around.

-This is your bedroom?-Germany

-Yeah.-Me

-What are those for?-Japan, gazing at my Chinese lanterns.

-Well, they're lanterns. I use them to lit up my room.-Me

-*Sweatdrop* I asked because westerners often use China's lanterns as decoration.-Japan

-Oh. I don't…-Me

My nation joined his brother in wonderland next to him. I felt a little ashamed of keeping them awake for so long…

They all appeared weary, less than when I found them but still looked about to collapse. They were trembling, their eyes were surrounded by a mix of black and red and their skin was paler than what I considered healthy (I could see their blood vessels). Their time in the smocking space ship had a big part in their condition but I couldn't help but feel guilt.

-I-I can keep an eye on him. You should rest…

The Axis studied me. Their gaze lasted longer than comfortable. I, not being used to people, felt myself quiver under it.

They didn't trust me. It was obvious.

I twirled my thumbs together, my eyes on the floor, waiting for their verdict.

-We'll be fine, danke.-Germany

For some reason I wasn't surprised by his lack of trust toward me. He was _Germany_ after all, the one looking after Italy all the time. When he let me touch his hair, he was drowsy and relaxed from the shower. I expected Japan to agree with him.

-No, Doitsu-san, she's right. You should rest.-Japan

It surprised both myself and Ludwig.

-Vhat?-Germany

-You shourd rest, I'rr watch after him in your stead, don't worry. (The taller nation opened his mouth to refuse) I arready srept, I'rr be fine.-Japan

The tallest nation pondered while keeping eye contact with smallest one, the latter giving him a deadpan look from my perspective, although it seemed meaningful to his ally.

Five minutes later, Ludwig was sound asleep by the North Americans.

It was a wonder to me how they trusted each other like that… I never had friends, always staying away from others before I met England… Speaking of which, I'm not used to silence coming from you.

…

Arthur?

…

-I'm Honda Kiku, nice to meet you.-Japan

I looked away from the sleeping blonds, snapping back to reality before I was given an answer. Japan had sit on my wooden chest by the bed, his focus continuously moving from myself to Italy and me again.

-I'm Geniver Valley. Nice… nice to meet you...-Me

I rarely if not ever met new people since the nations _literally_ fell from the sky, so I wasn't really good with greetings. Unless I'm acting; then it just seems natural. But if I'm greeting as myself, I get lost.

-Could you terr me about yourserf?-Japan

-I don't know what to tell…-me

-How are you doing in schoor?-Japan

-I… I don't go to school.-me

He was obviously surprised.

-Are you illiterate?!-Plate-sized eyes Japan

-N-no! I can perfectly read, count, draw, calculate and stuff… I've read the entire pile over there!-me

Japan looked beside him where my towers were. He picked a book at the summit. It was a thick thriller novel with a black and blue cover: the story told about a woman searching for her daughter around the world, meeting an old Greek man along the way who helps her in mysterious ways. In the end, he turns out to be the godfather of an important Greek mafia organisation and the woman who finally found her daughter along with the man's grandson becomes a respected member of the gang. In the second tome, which was lost within the series of towers near my lazy area, the daughter and grandson were married with three kids (two girls, one boy) and a similar scenario happens, only this time, an enemy to every mafia gang worldwide shows up, kidnapping the siblings and offspring of every mafia boss and blowing up the stock market. It's very serious and gave me many sleepless nights to know the outcome.

I can recall all of the stories I've read so far. But I hope he doesn't ask me if I remember what's in the biology manuals…

-You're self-educated?-Japan. He stares at me with a bunch of "?" floating over his head.

-Yeah. I went to elementary school but never got to high school.-me

-Why?-Japan

I scratched the back of my head, thinking of the best way to answer. I decided to keep my schizophrenia to myself and stick to a half truth.

-My parents… wanted to hide me from society. I have a condition which made them move here, but they never told me what it exactly was or how I could hurt people with it. Even when we visited relatives, none of them would tell me what was wrong with me! I realized for a while now that they were embarrassed by me… by how I was…

I took a deep breath.

-I never got to high school, visited a hospital other than a psychiatrist one, had a nanny or travelled out of Quebec. My… My father… he's the one who convinced my mom to move "where no one were to witness such a_ thing_". At first, I didn't know what he meant by "thing", but now… he even kicked out my brother…-me

Japan was astonished. The occasional snores from the sleeping nations replaced our whisperings for a long while. After five minutes of silence slowly turning embarrassing, I sat down a few feet away in front of the Asian nation.

-Um… why exactly are you here?-Me

-What?-Japan

-Why exactly have you travelled here - to my world- in your… uh…-me

-DTM NIPON 05-2010?-Japan

-Yeah. Why?-me

Again with the studying, but it was quickly replaced by an empty gaze.

-We... We're here to find our friends…-Japan

I suddenly felt an immense sense of mixed feelings coming from Arthur; I had to force myself to keep a straight face. But I understood why he'd react like that; by friends, Japan meant other nations. He meant other nations were already (and probably non-intentionally) in our world. How would something like that happen?

I couldn't help but considerate the possibility of _my_ England seeing the real one. Ha.

-Oh.

I couldn't think of something else to say.

OOOOOO

I left Japan in the attic. In the third floor's bathroom, placing my hands on both side of the sink, I stared back at my reflection. The door was closed.

Soon enough, I could see behind me the form of a certain British nation squeezing his forearms, his eyes wide and glued to the white tiles underneath my bare feet. The entire bathroom was white.

We quietly assessed the recent events for half an hour. Basically a second shock, but with both of us in it and Arthur having it the hardest.

OOOOOO

Do you think we need to go back there? It looks really bad…

_Yes._

Japan was asleep, his head resting on my bed's mattress. I was checking on Italy's condition and it seemed to turn worse by the minute, so Arthur and I left the house for the crater.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

***Geniver and her mom speak Quebec French and the deal with is to speak as fast and easy as you can. It sounds awful to true French people though. XD**


	7. Realisation no2

**The free chapter! **

**OOOOOO**

_They've surrounded the area pretty well._

I was once again hanging from a tree, inspecting the tents, men and plastic cubes covering the crater and its surroundings. Those twits cut down trees to build a small landing spot for helicopters. I can't help but feel angry at them for destroying a piece of my forest and definitely scaring the local wildlife with their yelling and barking dogs. At the same time, I became deflated when I figured I couldn't get any closer without having my scent caught by the dogs, so I couldn't get what I came here for.

Well, more like what Arthur came here for, because I didn't know exactly what I needed to help Italy with his carbon monoxide intoxication except for the syringe I carefully held in my hands. It wasn't the small type with the needle but the big one with a rubber plug which could contain up to two liters of water. Arthur asked me to bring it.

_Don't worry, I have a plan. Let me take over._

My mood got back up. Alright!

He took over, and I once again daydreamed the whole time. I can't help it!

OOOOOO

Also, once again, I snapped back in control when Arthur tripped over a root despite the fact we weren't running. It was dark, but I could still see a red line in the horizon over the mountains.

Isn't he clumsy?

_I'm not that bad._

Huh huh.

I brushed the pine needles off my shorts while shivering as the only source of heat slowly disappeared behind the mounts of my land. In my hands was the syringe, which I could tell was filled up from its weight, but I couldn't see anything in it, therefore Arthur had managed to squeeze a large amount of air in it. How he did that, I couldn't tell. If he were the real England, I would've guessed that he used magic.

My thoughts were interrupted by a snapping twig. Startled, I looked up to meet dazed black eyes.

-J-Japan!-me

We stared at each other for a while before the Asian nation seemed to snap out of it.

-Who are you?-Japan

-What? G-Geniver, I told you!-me

He shook his head, frowning.

-No! Who are you _rearry_?! Even with your collection of interesting books, without experience or being connected to… (He looked down, sounding sad) to one of us… (his eyes returned to me) someone as isorated as you shourdn't have been able to purr off something rike _that_!

-Pull off something like what?!

I was curious. What could I do to make Japan wary of me? It kinds of hurts to not be trusted though… If I knew what he was talking about, maybe I could explain!

-The way you sneaked up on them… gone by the dogs without them noticing you or…-Japan

-I'm Canadian… we have a gift for sneaking up on people.-me

I thought the dogs would sniff me out. I guess our lack of presence really goes far… then how did Japan keep track of me?!

-Aie but, that doesn't exprain how you just stood there holding that (he pointed to the syringe) up, chanting rike England wourd when a blast of air came out of there (his finger moved to the plastic boxes which could be seen from here) towards you and got in there (his finger returned to the syringe)!

We were really playing leapfrog for being dumbstruck. What did he mean by a blast of air going into the syringe?! Or me chanting like England would? Arthur had taken over so…

…

… Wait a minute…

…

You… are you… you couldn't be…

As if to ensure my suspicions, Arthur appeared between me and Japan, the latter having the shock of his life like the one I had earlier. Yup, we were really playing leapfrog. I was shocked by the fact that Japan could see England, then Japan was shocked by having England in front of him, then I was shocked again by realizing that my England was the real deal, which explained the eyes of the veteran I saw this morning.

Yet, the nation has been with me for a long time. I had him for years, and nothing could've told me it was the real England. How was this possible?

The British nation gave one of his smiles I rarely saw.

-Hello.-England

Japan's finger dropped down before he leapt forward to hug Arthur. I watched the cute reunion without interrupting it. The guy I once thought to be a result of schizophrenia (which I now knew to be fake) hugged the smaller nation back with a bit of surprise. After a minute they stepped back and the questions began.

-It's really you?! How come you didn't show up earlier?! Have you seen the others?! –Japan, his voice a bit too high.

England couldn't answer any of them, since the dogs from the crater barked in our direction.

-Oh oh, I think they heard us.-me

-No kidding Sherlock.-England

We ran back to my house (slash tower) like we were chased by the devil when we heard someone yell to unleash the dogs.

OOOOOO

I had locked every door leading outside, shut off every light downstairs, closed every curtain and shut the TV. By the time I was done, only a low colorless natural light glowed around the house, forming eerie black clouds in corners. This kind of lighting always gave me shivers.

But this time, I felt secure knowing the nations near me. Even more then when my family was around. I kept gazing at Japan and England when I pulled the rope for my elevator to drop down. Arthur let the smaller nation use it first all gentleman-like, and I used it with England next.

When we reached my room, I frowned at seeing both my bed and lazy area already occupied. But before I could sleep, I had to help cure Italy, so I held the syringe towards Arthur. I had no idea what to do with it.

The British nation sighed. I felt myself pulled back inside my mind since he couldn't interact with anything but living beings.

You know what? This time I really want to know what he'll do! Japan really made me curious about what happens while I'm usually daydreaming…

He moved to Italy and placed the Italian's head so his breathing canals were fully opened. Like when giving CPR; he made me read a book about it.

Arthur quickly replaced the syringe's rubber plug with _my_ thumb. He lifted both arms, starting to chant something which for some reason I could comprehend… He created a connection between my body and the forces of nature, then invoked the wind spirits…

He removed my thumb from the syringe. Even though I couldn't see it, I could _feel_ the pure oxygen slowly coming out without escaping everywhere in the room only to fill the unconscious nation's lungs.

Arthur kept chanting to keep the connection even when Italy opened his eyes without really realizing what was going on. He severed it only once we lacked in oxygen from the syringe.

I snapped back in control, smiling at Italy. He smiled back, confused.

-Hi.-me

-Ciao?-Italy, more confused than ever.

I couldn't tell him what happened, since my front door downstairs burst open so loudly I thought my house had been destroyed and we were about to fall down.

**OOOOOO**

**Reviews~~~**

**And no, I won't skip this week's chapter. I already planned it! What takes so long is to type it down on the computer…**


	8. Intruders

**This is LAST week's chapter which I did NOT forget! It only got **_**RIDICULOUS**_** from the exams, projects, festivals my mom took me to and my father also wanted the computer, our wireless mouse lost energy and my school's library kept being invaded by younger years. **

**Seriously, I have to stop starting stories at the end of school year instead of in summer break. **

***sigh* From June 7 to June 20, we'll be lucky if I manage to write something within that time… oh well, I'll do my best!**

**Telling you, I decided to work a little on Jonathan's personality… whom you'll remember in this chapter! **

**Lastly, little warning! I'm putting down the curse barrier a bit for this chapter.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

-HIDE!-me

I opened the secret hideout under my bed where I kept my computer and shoved Japan and Italy inside. If I fit in the hidden drawer with my electronics, they fit.

Germany had woken up, so I "dragged" him behind the boxes on the opposite side of my room. He resisted.

-_For Christ sake_, trust me! Those guys are coming for you and I'm the only one who knows every hiding spots in this house!-me, with the most stern voice I could make. Which I, believe me, didn't use very often from lack of occasion.

Something glinted in his eyes after I spoke, however I couldn't tell what it was in my room's obscurity. He stopped yanking his arm out of my grasp though.

I shoved him in between boxes under other boxes and covered the gap with crates around my room. I turned to the North Americans: they were still sleeping after all that racket! It hurt me to wake them up from their well-deserved sleep, but the men were trashing the ground floor.

I decided to push America as far as I could in a corner and covered him with pillows.

It looked like… like nothing, good!

Finally I called my nation awake.

-What..!-Canada, startled

-Come on! I'm really sorry, we have to keep up the act!-me

-Uh?!-My confused country

OOOOOOOO

Damn was this place weird. The walls were white, the curtains were white, and everything was freaking WHITE! Except for the couch and kitchen; those were brown. But everything else was WHITE! I _hate_ white and I have never seen in my whole life such a LAME, LIFELESS or RETARDED house! This is heresy!

-John!

I gave Darell a pissed off look.

-What?! Gha-don't you see how this whole house is freaking creepy?! I can't believe everything –except for those (pointing to the brown furniture) - is _fudging WHITE!_ How can you freaking act like _ooh_-it's-so-normal-I-don't-care?! Have you kept your colorblindness secret from me since we became partners?! Hey! Answer me! -me

Darell laughed under his black high-tech soldier helmet in his microphone like he heard the century's greatest joke. I glared behind the one-sided glass of my own helmet. The old man in his fifties patted my back.

-Come on kid, we have to find the young couple and ask them a few additional questions. I know you love your colors and rainbows but we'll hang out with unicorns later 'kay?-Darell

Now the whole team were laughing their sorry butt off. My hands tightened around my C6 –which utility in this situation I did not understand- from feeling humiliated. I was glad for wearing my helmet to hide the heat in my face.

-Why did we have to burst in like terrorists anyway?! Don't you have the tiny little speck of decency allowing you to simply and politely _freaking_ _knock _on the door?!-me

-Uh…- random colleague no1

I stomped up the stairs to the second floor.

-Nevermind! Search for something useful or get your fudging butt up here!

-And I thought he was a shy sport amateur…- random colleague no2

-WHO ARE YOU CALLING AMATEUR UUH?!-me, looking around a _white _bathroom with a shower.

I noticed the specks of dirt covering the tiling, yet still mumbled a "clear" before leaving for the study.

-Oh, he's shy when meeting new people! Then he becomes this little devil!- Darell

-Shut your trap old man!-me

I rapidly understood what I had just said as I looked over the small office. Oh, come on! Even the _desk_ was white!

-Oh…uh, I'm sorry man, I didn't mean that…-me

Darell just laughed. That guy really laughs at everything.

-It's fine! I _am_ old! In fact, last time I heard, my daughter was pregnant! I'm going to be a grand-p'pa!-Darell

-Congrats…-random colleague no1

-…but you'll never be able to hold your grandchild…-random colleague no2

Anger took over me.

-SHUT_ your fudging trap_!-me

But it was true.

We of the SIPA (Secret Investigators on Paranormal Activity) cannot contact anyone outside of the organisation, thus our family and former friends, once we're in. You could say it's like a sect.

Darell had to leave his daughter while I had to leave my brother and my girlfriend… And no, we didn't even have goodbyes; the organisation makes up farewell notes whenever they kidnap someone they deem worthy of the dirty job.

There was only one room left to check on this floor before I had to move on. My colleagues downstairs kept rummaging through furniture as if they were robbers.

I sighed.

Don't tell me, I'll have to search them after we leave in case they've stole something?

Again?!

The door was closed. I grabbed the handle, holding my rifle up and my back pressed against the wood. I held my breath, politely knocking on the door.

…

What else did you expect from me?

…

But of course, no one answered.

So I carefully opened the door to peek inside…

…and slammed it open, mad as fudge.

-WHAT THE FREAKING HECK IS THIS SHIT?!-me, in a squeaky voice

The team readied their gun and hurried upstairs to see what had pulled such a reaction from me.

I swore, I thought I was in jail. Everything, from the bed made of iron bars and the white walls to the barred windows and the toilet, made me think I was back in my cell. The only thing which told me I was in a bedroom instead of my last home before having to cope with a happy-go-lucky lonely uncle named Darell was the double bed taking much more space than a bunk bed.

My colleagues gasped behind me upon seeing the dull prison. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

-Kid, forget about the aliens themselves; I think we have a bigger case involving underground captors on our hands.-Darell

OOOOOOOO

I heard someone yell. I could tell they were on the first floor, meaning I was ahead of them in our respective progression. In fact, I was done and ready to face those intruders!

Canada snored softly beside me.

We were in my brother's bedroom right over my parents' from where I could hear talking. I slightly envied the men; I had never been allowed in all those years to see where my mom and father slept. I hadn't been even allowed to _see_ what dwelled within the only lockable mystery room in the whole residence!

I tried to listen in from my gone brother's bed but the men became silent. Or were whispering. I couldn't tell; I couldn't hear anything. ... Until someone placed his foot on the first evil step.

The sound of leaning wood echoed through the house. It startled me, but I still chuckled. There were five "evil steps" between the first and second story; no one would be able to tell which one are-

Knock knock!

I almost screamed yet only threw the covers over my head like a scared child facing a midnight monster. I placed myself in a ball, peeking out from a small hole between the sheets.

First off, how did they pass through the evil steps so fast? Second off, as I listened to angry whispering coming from behind the door, my mind went blank.

I wasn't prepared for this.

I'm an isolated overgrown teenager with only a secret computer to connect with the rest of the world. I have never gone to high school to learn either self-defense or socialisation. I believed half of my life that I was schizophrenic and only had for friends who understood my cousin Will and my brother Christian. My father is an over-protective, small minded jerk who wouldn't touch a fly but…

…

How am I even capable of talking normally to someone other than family? How am I not overly shy like I'm supposed to be? How was I able to _touch_ anime characters without over reacting?

Uh, well, I actually _did_ over reacted…

But most of all… how is all this happening?!

The door swept open, five over armored black soldiers rushing into my brother's dwelling before he left on my father's demand.

The first soldier, a bit taller than everyone else, stomped over to me. I couldn't see his face, but I immediately recognised his voice, and so did Canada. The latter was awake, rubbing his eyes.

-M'am, we would like to ask you a few questions.-The man who I've met earlier

Canada looked to him with mild annoyance. Then he became confused when seeing me beside him. Not because I was in bed with him, but because despite having kept my calm all this time, I was now terrified.

-O-okay?-me

A smaller chubby man appeared behind the first soldier. I recognised his voice too.

-We would like to make sure you aren't keeping any terrorists within your home, thus, we apologise for raiding your house or disturbing your sleep, but we need to follow the procedure!-Darell

I haven't noticed that one of the soldiers left, so I jumped when I heard the elevator fall on the ground.

Shit…

I really wasn't prepared for this…

**OOOOOOO**

**There you go for this chapter! I'll do my best in making the next one!**

**Please review to make me know of your opinion! And of course, let me know if you think that the story is going to slow, if there are any mistakes or if you don't understand something! If it's not a surprise or secret in the story, I'll explain it to you!**


	9. Fear

**I'm so sorry for my lateness! I was only overwhelmed by the exams and prom (with my escort)!**

**But anyway, I'm planning on breaking the 8****th**** chapter barrier (I ended my last story on chapter 8)!**

**So, here's chapter 9!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

-Alright then lil' miss, for how long have you owned this house?-Darell

-Uh…s-six years…-me

He asked a few more questions about the house, my ownership and backyard information, seemingly ignoring my anxiety while John (I heard Darell call him that) figured out how to use the elevator. In less than a minute, he reached my room and began searching near the mountain of boxes hiding Ludwig. His footsteps stopped, causing my heart to do the same. Time slowed down, and so did Darell's voice…

…until I heard the footsteps go away. I managed to keep my (not) steady breathing so the men wouldn't suspect anything when I heard John move away from the boxes without yelling "found one"!

-Do you live here alone?-Darell

-Uhm… I-uh-We don't… M-my parents live here too…-me

My voice was really terrible. One of the soldiers chuckled behind Darell, apparently amused by my obvious uneasiness.

I felt a nudge.

Glancing towards Canada, he looked nervous too –a lot less than I was though-.

-Tell them… -Canada

My eyes went wide.

He couldn't be serious, could he?!

As much as I tried to find a hint of doubt in his eyes, I couldn't find any. He had the same expression my mom wore before making shepherd's pie despite my pleas.

God I hate that stuff!

-W-what?!-me, almost hysteric.

And I had one heck of a reason to be!

Why would he want me to give them in?! Why now?! Why did he want to give up now?!

I can't let those guys take them! They'll be sure to end up into lab rats and there's no telling what nasty crazy scientists could do to them! Caught aliens –what I bet they're entitled- are tortured when brought to underground labs for the government's horrible deeds! Has anyone other than me watched _Race to witch mountain_?! It explains it all!

To force me to just… to just make them live on in misery or get dissected is just plain cruel… not only for them but for me too! I couldn't go on knowing about what I've done!

I could feel my eyes tearing up.

I don't want to be alone…

OOOOOOO

I watched the young man come close to the mass of cushions which made me give up on asking Geniver to clear up her room. Under these was my idiotic little brother…

America…

A smile crept up my lips.

Bloody hell, he hasn't changed, has he?

The soldier approached the cushions, gazing at them with interest.

He certainly was exhausted… they all were… what did they do in our world all this time?

Our world… am I still known as the United-Kingdom? Did a nuclear war finally break out? Did China take my place? Ah, yes… I haven't settled up with him about the opium war yet… I wonder if I ever could…

The young man moved a few pillows with the tip of his gun –why did they need such a big one? I thought Canada was a pacifist! Has he changed?!

I looked up at the flag over Geniver's bed.

I couldn't really forget about him around the highly patriotic overgrown weed.

Blood left my face when one of the cushions was moved to reveal a hand. That idiot was sprawled all over underneath! He moved after Geniver placed him under the roof! How can he be so reckless even in his sleep?!

Indeed, he hasn't changed.

Count to ten. It'll be fine after ten.

It won't, but we shall stay optimistic.

The young man kneeled down to nudge the hand. He didn't back up when he felt the barrel of America's gun on the side of his head. The soldier did the same when he almost kissed Germany's gun.

I guess he knows better than to mess with us.

We may be characters from a Japanese TV show not as popular as _Game of thrones_ but we're still and will stay veterans of war!

He slowly backed up, but both guns were still keeping him as target even when he reached the elevator.

But just before pulling on the rope to move down, I felt a chill up my spine.

He stared right at me.

And smiled.

OOOOOOO

A tear travelled down my cheek on the side the soldiers couldn't see as I grabbed Matthew's shirt for dear life, my other one on his shoulder.

He tightened the hug.

This was too much. My mind was blank. This was way too much!

-Sir…-Canada

-Mh? Yeah?-Darell

-Was about time for the guy to talk! -Random soldier no1

-Sir… please understand… her parents are conservative and very strict… -Canada

What was he talking about?

-If… *breath* if they knew about us… about me… they'd be hysterical… -Canada

I'm the hysterical one! And of course they'd be hysterical! Anyone would if they knew about their daughter hiding aliens-a.k.a.-countries-from-a-TV-show-who-fell-from-the-sky-into-their-backyard!

Darell chuckled.

What was he chuckling about?!

-I took advantage of her parents' absence… but please, please don't tell about us to them… I don't want her to be a victim of her parents' wrath by my fault…-Canada

The soldiers seemed fidgety at Matthew's comment. They looked to each other as if unsure, sending glances here and then towards the stairs.

Well, yeah that's nice but you should worry about YOURSELF! _You_'ll be the one taken underground for unspeakable experiments! I'll only have to face my parents!

…

… wait a minute.

… even if the soldiers told about him to my parents just like that they wouldn't be able to know he's…

…

(REACTIVATION OF BRAIN IN PROCESS…PLEASE WAIT)

/2+2=4

/4+4=8

/8+8=16 chocolates

/16+16=32 pizzas

/32+32=64 mushrooms

/64+64=128 countries in the UN (I don't care if I'm mistaking)

/128+128=256 countries in the world (same as above)

/256+256=512 idiots

/512+512=…

(REACTIVATION OF BRAIN ACHIEVED)

…

I'm gonna [CENSORED] kill him.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I hope this satisfies you guys despite my long absence! **

**Please review! **


	10. Tale

**This. was. [CENSORED]. To. Write.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**I'VE FINALY FINISHED OMG WTH BBQ FTW YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**RELIEFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Resume: This chapter is longer than the others. In fact, it might be considered 2 in 1.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO CANADA A BIT LATER! And to myself, since mine is the 8****th**** of July. Cool right? 1****st**** for Canada, 4****th**** for USA and 8****th**** for me… ah… mine doesn't include fireworks… **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ THE MESSAGE AT THE END. AND BEFOREHAND, I KNOW I SOMETIMES SKIP THE DEADLINE… BUT I'M PLANNING ON MAKING THIS WORK. PLEASE BELIEVE ME. **

-Ah ah ah, I get ya kid! Let's go men, we know what was to be known...-Darell

I could feel his gaze studying us from beneath his helmet. The men behind him seemed dumbstruck.

-… or not.-Darell

He was about to guide the soldiers downstairs just as John came down with the elevator.

-So?-Darell

-Nothing. Just an attic.-John

-That's the perfect place to hide- -Random soldier n°2

Before he could finish, John brought the glass of his helmet very near to the soldier's while holding one of the elevator's wire to keep himself from falling on the other man. The soldier stepped back in fear.

-Are you doubting my word?!-John

-No sir! I-I don't sir!- Soldier n°2

He jumped down from the board and stumped down the stairs, pushing aside the other soldiers.

Canada and I waited for them to leave the house, then another five minutes for safety. In those five minutes, a _very_ dark aura emanated from me.

-Canadaaa…-me

Said nation could feel said aura. My eyes met his… and all traces of anger left.

Come on, you can't stay angry at my nation!

Even if he almost gave me a heart attack.

-W-what..?-Canada, confused and fearful

-Don't do that again… you scared the hell out of me…-me

-Uh..? But… uh… oh ok…-Canada

By the way, he was still holding me. But our hug was ended by a loud thump over our heads. We threw our covers on the ground to pull ourselves up to my room.

In the very dim light of late evening filling said room, we saw a big lump near my bed and…

…was someone sobbing?

-I-I thought *sniff* you w-were *sniff* d-d-deeeeaaadd! –America?

-It's alright now… I'm not dead, see? Shhh, it's alright…-England

So that's where he was…

I heard Canada swallow beside me. I looked at him; he was biting his lip and just about to end up like his twin. Before I even locked the elevator in place, he climbed off and walked over to the lump which still had sobbing coming from it. I watched as he stared in disbelief.

Now that I thought about it, I could feel Arthur's joy. And to put it simply, it was starting to affect me.

Meaning I was smiling and crying when the British looked up at my nation.

-Hello Matthew…-England

In a blink, both North American countries were sobbing and crush-*cought*hugging the smaller country.

-D-don't ever *sniff* e-ever ever ever evr *sniff* e-ever ever ever *big sniff* d-disappear a-again!-America

-Eeeenglaand..!-Canada

-I-I won't… I swear…-England had a lump in his throat- I'm so glad to see you two…

OOOOOOOO

-It's good to see you England.-Germany with a small smile

-Let's celebrate with pasta! We never ate my pasta I did earlier si? I'll go get it! –Italy before leaving (with help from me with the wires)

-The feelings are shared Germany, it's good to see you too.-England

As if they were afraid he'd disappear (_again_ from what I understood), the twins were sitting _really_ close to him on each side, their knees touching. America was even holding England's sleeve.

As of I, I felt weird. Like a mix of joy, emptiness and shyness. I was happy for the nations to find each other, but I was also worried… was this the end? Does that mean they'll take Arthur away? Which means I'll be all alone? I don't even feel like I deserve to speak to him anymore because he's one of them… a freaking important G8 country… yet I've known him for so long…

England felt my embarrassment. The nations followed his gaze and all eyes fell on me. I scratched the back of my head.

-You all met Geniver…-England

-Could you explain?-Germany

I gazed down to the floor. I sat down on it on the opposite side of England's. Japan was next to me and smiled. It was comforting, but before I could say a word, England cut me:

[9 years ago]

I was 8 years old.

And I was sick of it all.

So I ran away from home in barely a night gown.

And not long after, since I was so young and angry, I got lost within the many streets of Ottawa.

I ran so far, I ended up close to Ottawa River's shore; I couldn't see the parliament from my angle, but I could see the few skyscrapers in Hull on the other side. That's when it happened.

I was sitting near the water, my knees under my chin, when the sky seemed to light up as if it was day while I watched the growling water. I thought it was just a truck passing by, but the glowing spots in the water told me otherwise.

My eyes looked up in awe at the meteor shower covering the entire sky.

I wished upon them (obviously. Can't miss that kind of occasion) to have _a friend_.

I had William, but I didn't want family. When it's family, you can't just have your cousin over without the entire package (siblings and parents). And when you refuse the entire package, it's as if you just killed said package "because you don't love them".

Plus, when you have family over, you need to stay in the living room _all together_ just to listen to the same boring stories from the last visit. Sometimes we would succeed in running away with his brother and mine, but that usually finished in my father becoming hysteric.

I wanted a friend.

Someone that would tell me new stories I didn't know because my parents didn't already told me.

Someone that I could talk with without the threat of their parents telling on me to my own because they were siblings.

Just a friend.

One friend…

My eyes stared at one of the shooting stars which seemed to last longer than the others. My amazement grew gradually as the star became bigger and bigger… and bigger…

…_and bigger_…

…and something _very shiny and human sized_ _shining bright enough to lighten up the entire neighborhood_ fell in the river.

I was stunned for a moment until excitement took over me once the _star_ came back to the surface, still shining but a lot less. I wished it would wash up near me, but from the looks of it, the current was too strong, so I got up to follow it. I became nervous when it seemed to move a lot faster than I did, but my excitement came back when I saw (more of tripped on) an abandoned rusty bike hidden beneath bushes.

I rolled on the path alongside the river until I finally got past the "star" and found a pickup truck parked on the side near a tunnel. I could see something strapped inside the box, and got an idea.

When I left upon hearing men coming from inside the tunnel, there was not a single strap or rope left inside the box, since they were wrapped around my thin frame of 8 years old.

I reached a bridge crossing the river by using the island popping out of it. I left the bicycle on the path to climb up the shore's edge to the streets. Lucky enough, there was little to no traffic at that hour.

I ran on the bridge connecting the island to Ottawa until I reached the middle. I almost threw myself on the railing to see where the "star" had gone while I climbed. It wasn't that far, and I was delighted to see that it was going on my side of the island. Even more by knowing that the river became thinner when going around said island.

I quickly made a hoop in the straps with the metal hooks sticking out so at least it clings to the "star", and then threw it in the water just as it came close to the bridge. I was surprised when the "star" seemed to purposely float towards me and hooked itself in the hoop. I pulled on the rope to pull it up (as a result of a child's logic) but got distressed when I realized that my small arms weren't strong enough.

Then I remembered about the river becoming thinner behind me, so while holding the rope, I turned around and ran back to the path alongside it.

I kept pulling while walking underneath the bridge to reach the thinner section. Once I did, it became much easier to pull it towards me and in the end, the star –or at least what I thought to be a star- reach where I stood.

Pure astonishment to say the least.

A guy.

But, oh no, not just a guy…

… AN ADULT.

What the heck was I supposed to do with _that_? Take it to the park? Make it watch cartoons? Nah, I should probably make it buy chocolate for me. Oor… I could make it clean up my room for me…

I tapped on its head with a stick.

-M-mister… Risy shiny…-me

It crawled out of the water and looked up at me.

It kind of looked shocked.

Was it broken?

-Little F-france?!-Adult

What?

My eyes gazed towards Hull on Québec's side.

Excuse me..? I had my share of insults but that's a new one.

Huh, I like its creativity.

-Mister, I am not, nor the relative of, a _boring flat tire_.

Might as well use _my own _creativity.

**[EXPLANATION OF THE JOKE (IF IT CAN BE CONSIDERED ONE)]**

**Geniver is a Canadian, and as a Canadian she knows of Canadian Tire, which is a VERY IMPORTANT piece of Canadian culture.**

**She once heard of Paris, but mostly of its placement in the middle of **_**flat**_** plains. Since a lot of Canadian children think that capitals other than Canada's represents the whole country, a lot of them think that France is mostly FLAT, Geniver included. **

**Flat in French is translated to "plat", which feminine form ("plate") is also used to say "boring" in Québec.**

**Thus, Geniver made "boring flat tire" with her childish logic.**

**[END OF EXPLANATION]**

-What?-Adult

I became very embarrassed. Did I say something too mighty for his level of intelligence?

I gave it a moment to think, but in the end it just smiled and muttered my joke.

-Sorry, are you alright?-me

-Uhm… I believe so. I did fall out of the sky, and yet I'm still alive.-The adult stood up in front of me. He then looked up at the sky with surprise-As for you, aren't you supposed to be in bed..?

Ah come on! Not another one!

-No!-me

He gazed down at me skeptically and kept staring until I cracked.

-I don't want to! Not when _he's_ there! He keeps ordering me around! And then he wants me to be popular and successful while he scares my friends away or nags me about everything I do!-me

-Who does that?-Adult

-_Him_. Just… _him._-me

He sighed and asked my name, then he told me his. Arthur.

He asked me if I wanted to go home to at least see my mom to which I agreed because I missed her already but…

… he took my hand…

…and kind of turned off…

Like, the light inside him _turned off_.

And then I had a freaking huge headache which made me fall unconscious and wake up the next morning in the hospital. I told my parents about the encounter and they were so hysterical, my mom fell unconscious and my dad almost killed the nurses with his silent glares.

From that day, I saw Arthur many times. In fact, each night in my dreams in the form of a star floating around. Of course I told my parents about it, especially when I saw the star outside of my dreams for the first time. They argued about it until it was decided that I'd see a psychologist who told my parents and I about _schizophrenia_.

For some reason, Arthur went along with it despite the obvious sadness he felt from the news. When the Hetalia seasons came out in English, he immediately took England's form.

And finally…

[PRESENT TIME]

-Shit happened.-I finished for him

-I wouldn't say it that way, but yes.-England

-Did you have to reveal all of the embarrassing details?-me

-Yes.-Completely serious England

-Dude… that's super cool movie material…-America

-…boring flat tire..? But Papa has nothing to do with Canadian Tire…-Canada

-Who's the evil man?-Italy

-You store a bike…-Japan

Germany was completely silent, only giving me the quite appropriate look you only give to someone of another world.

We ate Italy's pasta in silence as the nations recently in this world thought about the story.

America broke said silence by telling the nations part of it.

[TEN YEARS AGO]

It started ten years ago when America found some old documents dating back to WW2. Those documents contained the unfinished research of a Nazi. He hid in Mexico with his associates after Hitler's suicide to finish his research, but the sudden lack of materials led the project to terminate.

Around sixty years later, the United-States and Canada received a _not suspicious_ letter with a treasure map. Since USA is _sadly_ faster than Canada, he found the "treasure" first, which was the documents, hidden under Mexico's oven.

Once my nation finally came over, they were arguing.

Anyway, when the North-American brothers read over the papers covered in doodles and graphics, they figured out the project's name;

Galapagos.

[PRESENT]

-The heck?-me

-Shush! I'm talking!-America

[PAST]

Fine. And that name was hidden under the codename "bad coffee".

Do they even make coffee in the Galapagos?

That's racist man.

The Galapagos project consisted of studying the possibility of transdimentional travelling, by fusing all space, time and parallel world travelling related knowledge in the world. It took them a month to reproduce everything explained in the documents through area 51 and the collaboration of the top 20 most secret and sci-fi organisations on Earth. And beyond.

Tony called backups.

By the end of that month, they started making experiments on their own and imagine what they could do with the discoveries. Most ideas were terribly bad ones so Japan got involved. Meanwhile, they faced problems with mechanics so Germany also got involved. He was VERY reluctant at first to have anything to do with Nazis, but he gave in because of Alfred's proposal. Said proposal consisted of hiding German soldiers under his flag when investigating Mexico about the Nazi's whereabouts.

Italy tagged along with surprisingly high interest when he followed his former allies to what he thought to be a secret pasta industry. He self-proclaimed himself pasta distributor. No one complained; everyone other than the Americans was tired of McDonalds anyways.

With the efforts of five superpowers, they finally finished the project and were ready for the decisive test by the record time of one year after the documents were found. But of course. Something had to wrong! How else would they have finished here? In my backyard?!

Drunk Mexico raided America's place to know what the _chingados_ was going on and why there were Americans and Canadians all over his territory. Of course, alerted by their secret about to become public if nothing was done, our "hero" made up a story. Said story _non-intentionally _insulted drunk Taco-man (his words).

So the Mexican punched him on Texas. The impact made America bump into Canada who spilled his coffee over their secret machine's control panel. To regain balance, Matthew slammed his hand on it… right on the red button.

You know… _the_ red button. The big one surrounded by yellow and black stripped tape…

There was a short circuit and the whole lab went haywire.

Every needles of every dials shot up to red along with the emergency lighting. A thermometer slowly boiled from the inside until it blew up. The boiler it was connected to exploded, damaging the Space Distortion Emanater next to it, followed by the Raptor Link Proportionner next to the Emanater. On the side of the Proportionner was a Tesla antenna. That antenna ( which looked like a mushroom) was the implosion pulsator.

If that thing exploded… it was the end of the entire world.

But it didn't explode… no… it activated. With errors all over its programming.

Time slowed down as energy compressed itself inside the antenna and metal objects, magnetic or not, hovered in the air. No one could move without feeling incredibly uncomfortable, like every inch made them nonexistent yet flying at the same time. All sounds in the lab became muffled.

After what felt for them like an hour of immobility, a powerful shockwave threw everyone in the air. Every flasks blew up to spill unnamed substances everywhere.

_Fortunately_, The North-American brothers ended up on Mexico who hit his head on the floor.

The lights went off except for one; the main screen. The nations, humans and aliens who haven't fallen unconscious gathered in front of it to watch the computer display a Robinson projection of the Earth.

Many –mainly humans and nations- felt their blood leave their face as land… disappeared.

They saw Russia slowly fade away: The whole nation became blue like the oceans around it. Canada called the commie (his words) but America was too entranced by other nations like the ENTIRE EUROPE fading away to ask his brother why was Russia on his speed dial. His hand flew to his phone to call Iggy (his words).

Neither received answers.

Neither did Japan when China and Korea disappeared.

Or Germany with Prussia and Austria.

Or Italy with Romano…

While they redialed again and again, only receiving the eerie message "We're sorry, but this number has not been activated yet" every time, other nations vanished.

In the end, the entire Europe, Southern Oceania and Eastern Asia had become a mass of water according to the dreadful displayed map.

Iceland, the United-Kingdom, Ireland, Sealand, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Portugal, Spain, France, Belgium, Netherlands, Luxembourg, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Austria, Hungary, Slovenia, Croatia, Bosnia, Czech Republic, Slovakia, Serbia, Poland, Southern-Italy, San Marino, Vatican, Chypre, Malta, Greece, Bulgaria, Turkey, Romania, Moldova, Ukraine, Belarus, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Macedonia, Russia, North and South Korea, Taiwan, China, Hong Kong, Vietnam, Australia and New Zealand.

Total: 50 countries.

All gone.

It's kind of obvious about their new-found commitment into completing the project afterword, right?

Especially after a whole year believing they had destroyed the world once and for all until Canada found one of England's grimoires. He used some of the spells on himself which resulted in a vision of every missing nations. Alive.

Thus they promised to bring everyone home.

[PRESENT]

I was dazed by the story. That means there are 50 –FIFTY- nations scattered all over my world?! And that I witnessed a lot more than a mere meteor shower?!

-Now I'm here to save the day.-America, his arms crossed around his chest, not holding into England anymore.

I chuckled.

-Where does that come from?

_You were the same until you grew out of it._

-I'm the hero!-America with a huge grin

-Uuuh… no.-me, with a smirk

He became upset.

-Why not?!-him

-Because… Superman is Canadian.-me, changing my smirk to an innocent smile

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**IT'S DOME OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG **

**I hit M by accident**

**Anyway, this is what I've been planning; first, we finish the problem with Geniver, then we move to another nation somewhere across the globe…**

**There's a lot of countries, but it'd be fun to try, eh? I might do two at once depending...**

**So, from this chapter on…**

**ITS**

**A**

**VOTE**

**!**

**Which will be the second nation to be saved upon the fifty above? **

**And please review on my story as well… ONE TWO THREE GOOOOO-**


End file.
